Star Fox Reserection
by Lordkazakage
Summary: the return of the lylat systems greatest threat


Star Fox Reserection

Star Fox Reserection.

By

Dan Peterson

Copyright 2008. use of this story is prohibited without consent.

Characters Copyright 1993-2008 Nintendo inc

Chapter 1: Distress Call.

Peace has been restored to the Lylat system. The Star Fox team Has Returned from Planet Venom after defeating the Angler Empire. The team was consisted of Fox McCloud, the Leader of the Team. His Father was killed by Andross. Falco Lombardi, second in command. Slippy Toad, mechanical engineer. And Krystal, the physic. The team was welcomed back to Cornaria by Peppy Hare. General of the cornarian army. When they arrive, the team was awarded an honor. "well star fox, you did it once again" Said Peppy. "thank you General" Replied Fox.

Later that night, when fox slept for the night. He was dreaming about the Lylat system falling to Andross. Andross then said to Fox "You will bow before me fox". Fox was then woken up by Falco. "Hey buddy, you ok". "It was a nightmare. But it seemed real."

The Next Morning there has been word that General Pepper (who was on Life Support) has died. The very man who exiled Andross to Planet Venom is now Dead. Fox Got the news and was devastated. "Well General, You lived a good life and now you can rest".

Chapter 2: The plot.

On planet venom, there was a fish like critter coming out of the wreckage of the acidic waters. The fish, Damien, was the last surviving chief scientist of the angler empire. He was met by a ghost monkey. "Well, well, well. Looks like you need help to take over the Lylat system." "Who are you?" Said Damian.

"I am Andross", "those team star fox punks Killed Me years Ago. Ever since I have been planning a way to get Back at them". "And now I have a plan. I need your Help Though."

For the next Several weeks, Andross Gave Damien instructions for a machine. When the machine was complete. Damian Asked. "What Machine is this?"

this machine will bring me back from the dead. once I enter the machine, the Chemical Salamandra, will mix with my spiritual energy, and bring my body back to its original form. So Andross enters the machine and He becomes Alive once Again.

"I'm alive" Said Andross

"My Machine Was a Success" Said Damian

And Now Off To Cornaria, And then the entire System.

Chapter 3: the Arwing V2

The star fox Group Was Called To the planning Room. Star Fox Team, We Have a Huge Problem. Andross Has Been Resurrected From the Dead. And now Just As We Feared. He Will Strike At Anytime. Here's ROB for the Details.

Rob Then Explained:

A surviving scientist of the angler army has found a way to resurrect Andross from the dead. He already planted bases on planets Fortuna, Venom, and Macbeth, And started building space stations all over the system . We don't know what to do next. He is also mining a rare material from planet Aquatos. "That's my Home"!! Replied Slippy.

Star Fox, you Have two Mission Objectives, Said Peppy. One: destroy the mine and bring a sample back to corneria lab for analysis. Two: Stop Andross By any Means Necessary. We will get a hold of allied bases to give you a hand with back up when you need it. Now I present Dr Beltino toad, with Your Equipment.

Meanwhile At the Lab. Dr Beltino explained. Men, these are the new Arwing you will be using. These are called the Arwing v2. These are like your old Arwing, but they have 2 Modes. A flight mode and a ground crawler mode. You need the ground crawler mode to destroy the ships core. But there is a weakness however. When on Macbeth you can't use the ground crawler mode. If you do, the ship will destroy it. It can't take the lava. Only stay in flight mode unless you find a cool spot. I will transmit new weapons as I get them made. Good luck men. Fox then said, "Star Fox Move out".

Chapter 4: Assault on the meteor belt.

All Preprations Complete. Said ROB. Thank you. Said Fox. Then, Out of nowhere, a Ghostly Figure that looked like fox but had Sunglasses, started Flying into the room. Dad?, said Fox. Are You dead. Yes, and I am amazed you have grown, I want you to stop Andross once and for all. He was the one who killed me when I tried to escape venom. When I got word from the spirit world that Andross escaped. I thought he might be up to something to resurrect himself. Ill be watching you, said James. "Bring him down once and for all". Ok Dad, this one is for you.

All the pilots ran to there new arwings. Communications light green, launch prep compleate. Said Fox Ok ROB catapult the arwings now, Said General Peppy. Then the arwings were shot out of the great fox and headed into the asteroid belt. Team hears the plan, said fox, Falco, you head to planet Macbeth, Slippy you head to aquatos and collect a sample of that materal, destroy the base once you get done. And head back to cornaria and report to DR Beltino, Krystil you take out the battle stations between me, and Fortuna. Ill head to fortuna, and take out the bases placed on the planet. Dispatch now!

At the meteor belt. The fighters find Andrew oinkany, Andross's Nephew. Ha ha ha. Now ill take you out once for all. I wont allow you to kill my uncle again. What, He Has Been Resurrected? You will be stopped. The battle begins with Andrew transforming his ship into a replica of andross's head and arms. Hours Later, Andrew Was Defeated. Andrew then said the material will do no good if you don't know how to use it. Then the ship blew up. Ok star fox, split out and begin the operation.

Chapter 5: salamandra

Slippy arrived at Aquatos to steal the material from the Andross miner crew. He looked near the site to see the waters been polluted. "All right, Andross's Forces are going to pay once and for all. Slippy then uses the arwings drill to start digging under the plant. He then hit the tube that contains the mineral that the plant has been drilling. This might be it. Said Slippy. But I need to confirm it. So Slippy decides to dig up into the plant.

Arwing, crawler mode, transform now. Then the wings of the arwing turn into legs and lands in the ground. He then enters the plant. And finds a conveyor belt with the materal on it. Ok, that's all the Proof I need. Id better send this sample back to the great fox. Said slippy. Then out of nowhere, an alarm sounded. Then an announcement said, Intruder alert, all troops to sector 3 immediately. Intruder is identified as a crawling mecha, don't let it escape. "yipes", id better get out of here. Said Slippy. He then blasts the roof and said, Arwing Flight mode transform now. The arwing then escaped the plant. Just as slippy takes the skies, three jets fly on his tail. One by one the nearly shot down Slippy. My engines are hit, if I take another I am done for. The when the jets were firing, the jet that was shooting exploded. What now, Said Slippy. Slippy im here to help. Said Amanda.

Amanda, how did you find me? Said Slippy

I was briefed by Peppy. I've come to help. Said Amanda.

Then one by one the ships were destroyed. Thanks Amanda, and now I must be off. So then Slippy then heads back to the great fox. ROB, I need major repairs on the Arwing. Said Slippy. I'm on it, said ROB. And now to send the sample back to Dad.

Dad, Come in, Said Slippy. This is Beltino, Ah, Slippy, you have the sample, Yep Said Slippy. its on its way. After the transmission. Ok Slippy, I have Found out the material, its called Salamandra. Its basically used to revive dead plants. Explained Beltino. AHH!, So that's how Andross came back to life. His machine is powered by Salamandra. We need to take out the machine at once. Ill notify the others right away.

Dad, my ship has been damaged, its going to take me time to get it repaired. Said Slippy.

Chapter 6 ambush of pigma

Falco is flying to Macbeth to take out the base of operation. He then receives a communication from fox. Falco, I just receved notice that the base from planet Macbeth has been destroyed. But they have actually evacuated to a space station. I need you to destroy the space station. It's on the way to Planet Venom. Regroup there immediately. Ok fox, said Falco. All of a sudden, a ship appears. The pilot looked like a pig. Pigma! Said falco. Yes falco, Andross is paying me big bucks for your head. Great. Said Falco. Just then Pigma started the attack.

After a grueling battle, Pigma's ship crashed. So then Falco flew into the station. Ok, lets see what this Arwing can do. after the transformation, falco then found the core and destroyed it.

Mission complete, heading back to the great fox. said falco. Great work, said peppy.

Chapter 7 battles of wolf and fox

Fox and Krystal started heading for the planet Fortuna when out of nowhere andross's armada appeared from the depths of space. the leader, Andrew Oikaney shows up again. Well well well, if it isn't star fox. That attack you did never stopped me. Now ill tear you apart.

ok, Krystal you go for the battle station, ill settle things here. Said fox. Ok, said Krystal. after a fearcless battle, fox was almost about to be destroyed. Until 3 red ships flew in and took out the armada. Wolf, Said Fox, nobody takes out star fox but us. Andross will never win. Said wolf. lets do it. Panther go to the space station and help Krystal. Got it, said Panther.

After a few hours. The space station was destroyed, and both Krystal and Panther exited out unharmed. Now for Fortuna. Said fox.

Chapter 8 fortuna

On planet Fortuna, fox was looking for the base. Once he found it, he exited the ship. General, Send me a land master. Land master, Lock and Drop. land master is here said peppy fox boarded it and the base was then destroyed. Then Damien comes out and with a giant tank.

after a huge battle Damien was destroyed. Damien said in his last words. Don't try to stop Andross, he will kill you. James mc clouds spirit then comes down to see fox. Son, Said James. Its time you avenge my death. Kill Andross once more but don't destroy the machine. I have an idea.

chapter 9 the final battle

Everybody on the star fox team, returned to the great fox. general peppy now briefed the plan for the final battle. Good work star fox, now one thing needs to be done. Destroy Andross. Said peppy. Yes General, but what next. Attack venom said peppy. by doing that, we will be Andross free once again. now, head out to venom, Slippy take James's spirit with you and find the base, you know what to do from there. Said peppy. Ok General. Said Slippy. Falco, Krystal, you Escort and help fox on venom for the operation. Got it said Falco.

So then Fox then said. Star Fox, Move out.

so as the ships arrived to the surface, 3 Wolfen's fly in. Wolf. Said fox. Don't worry said wolf. the only one who gets to destroy you is me. We have come to help. Ok team fox, you know what to do, lets break. said fox. all of a sudden Critter's start firing at the ships. Time for a fight. Said Fox. After the battle fox finds andross's opening and starts flying in. just as fox starts flying ii, 2 ships show up behind fox. Lets do it, Said wolf. Fox, i have been resurrected. Thanks to Slippy's help. Now, lets get him. Said James.

Just then Andross appeared as a giant head and 2 hands. after the head is destroyed. Andross then said. No one can kill me, I rule the galaxy. Well Andross, if I can beat you once I can beat you again. Now guys, lets finish him. After the fierce battle Andross was killed. Lets get out of here. Said James. So then after the fight with Andross. all seems peaceful. all craft report in. falco here I am ok. Slippy Here, we did it. Krystal here all set. James here, it feels good to be alive. Team star wolf here all's well that ends in the well. all right, next stop cornaria.

Chapter 10 the Celebration

on Cornaria, star fox return to be honored. Well done star fox, you saved us at last. and james mccloud. its been years since i last saw you said pappy. well peppy, you have aged a bit. said james. i see youve improved in the ranks. keep it up.

so now james and fox are reunited. james now knows his death has been avenged.

notes For those who dont know about the series)

James mc cloud- he was the first leader of the star fox team and fox mc clouds father. he was killed by andross when he escaped from venom. from the game star fox 64.

damian- a new villain from the fallen angler empire.

amanda- slippys wife introduced in star fox comand


End file.
